


Заёбы завтрашнего дня

by van_Miaow



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Romance, весёлые ебанаты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: Именно так его жизнь окончательно и пошла по пизде. Где-то и когда-то там. Среди мыслей о Фокуснике.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF One Piece Non-mainstream 2017.  
> Бета: Yasuko Kejkhatsu.

К кораблю они бежали.

Вдалеке загоралось и затухало жёлтое зарево — до Сабаоди добрался Кизару. Хорошо, что после поворота к двадцать первой роще бежали они уже в одиночестве — чересчур торопиться при отмороженном ублюдке Ло Кид себе бы не позволил. Тем более при медведе.

В оранжевом комбинезоне. Безвкусная тварь. А вот оторочка плаща белым мехом смотрелась бы хорошо. И в каюте коврик можно было бы постелить.

Пират-животное, пиздец какой-то. Шичибукай-робот — тоже пиздец. И Мугивара. Все пиздец.

Сияющий. Великолепный.

Кид засмеялся и по рукам, под кожей, пробежала тёплая щекотная волна, последние минут пять его трясло — давно не приходилось поднимать столько металла. Это было сложно. Пока еще было.

— А у капитана-то новый рекорд, — внезапно сказал Вайя, спокойно и нараспев, будто у них тут пикник у озера какой-то и самое время для светского разговора. Видели, что напялила на себя мисс Джингл? Ну, говорят, её муж увлёкся коллекционированием фигурок пастушек, бедняжка, как с таким жить.

Задумавшись о несчастной судьбе мисс Джингл — жить с занудным извращенцем, пастушки, угу, конечно, — Кид споткнулся о корень, сбился и чуть не рухнул на землю.

— Что за херня, бля, — он одёрнул шубу и со злостью посмотрел на Вайю. — Смотрите, кто заговорил. По делу добавить нечего?

Киллер посмотрел на него с осуждением. И маска не помешала.

— Осторожнее, капитан, поздравляю, капитан, — прохрипел Хит. Дышал он с трудом, сипло и рвано, давно пора было снова разрезать его и покопаться внутри, механизм наверняка поддавался улучшению. С регулярными возгораниями гамака от его храпа точно стоило завязывать.

— Угу.

Иногда команда умела его успокоить, отвлечь, ну, когда не была сборищем редкостных ебланов. — Давай, поднажали все или хотите с адмиралом познакомиться?

— Кид, группа людей, совсем близко, — Киллер кивнул направо и потянулся к лезвиям на бёдрах.

Это было хуево. За спиной все еще расцветали вспышки света. Наверное, Кизару развлекался, Кид как никто понимал, что, начав отрывать кому-то головы, остановиться трудно.

— Дозорные у них как бесконечные, — ему самому останавливаться не хотелось, хотя разборки с пушечным мясом могли их задержать. — Ну что, повеселимся напоследок?

— Не думаю, капитан, — выдохнул Хит. — Мне кажется, это пираты Фокусника.

Кид и сам узнал дурацкие балахоны с крестами, среди толпы розовел какой-то долбоеб в маске макаки. Чтобы не говорили про него, Кида, и его команду — такое позорище он бы в команду не взял. Слишком много макак для одного дня.

Не зря про Хокинса по кабакам шептались, мол «специфичный» — не «ебанутый», как про Кида и как про кого нормального, — а помолчать, помедлить и задумчиво, непривычными к чему-то сложному губами выговорить — «специфичный». Отставить пальчик и отпить чаю из фарфора.

— Тоже сматываются, мусор, — Кид сплюнул, — шума испугались. А капитана в спешке забыли.

— Там, — Киллер ткнул во взволнованно колышущееся море балахонов, и Кид увидел, что двое в центре несли даже на вид тяжёлое тело. Длинные светлые волосы свисали, волочились по земле. По белому плащу расплывалось красное пятно.

— Надо же, с собой захватили.

Волосы были красивые: золотые и наверняка мягкие, — Киду нравились такие, не жёсткой проволокой, как у него самого.

Наплечник Фокусника блеснул, отражая солнце, и левую руку прошило разрядом — металл хотел к Киду, а Кид хотел металл. Мертвецам он ведь все равно не нужен.

Он протянул руку — и внезапно Фокусник поднял голову.

Его лицо — смесь белого, чёрного, красного — не выражало ничего, ни надежды, ни боли, ни страха смерти. Но Кида как помоями окатили. Фокусник смотрел на него как на насекомое под микроскопом: в первое мгновение занимательно, а потом раздавить и выкинуть. Еще и руки вымыть после.

На Кида давно так не смотрели.

Он зарычал и шагнул в сторону застывшей толпы, они тоже не ожидали такой встречи, но дорогу преградил Киллер.

— Не надо.

Кид посмотрел в его маску — еще больше осуждения прорывалось сквозь, — кивнул и махнул остальным, вперёд, мол, чего застыли.

При следующей встречи он оттаскает Фокусника за патлы, как норовистую шлюху. А потом заставит жрать их. Сам по гланды засунет.

***

За следующие полгода он и забыл об этой сладкой идее, отвлёкшись на более насущное — вбить подбородок Диезу Дрейку поглубже в череп, понять, что начало стучать в моторе, найти способ контролировать Киллера, приступы которого случаются все чаще и чаще — в последний раз, чтобы подчистить за собой, им пришлось спалить весь городок начисто. Название он и не запомнил.

Удивительно, насколько на это было похуй. Ради Киллера можно снести город и побольше. И не один.

И он забыл, до того дня пока не открыл глаза и тупо не уставился в потолок — сердце стучало, как бешеное, а красные рыбьи глаза Фокусника смотрели на него с презрением.

Кид никогда не верил в знаки, пророчества и печенья с предсказаниями. Но предчувствие чего-то захватило мысли, начало преследовать его.

Он стал рассеянным и раздражённым. Команда волновалась, а Киллер ходил за ним осуждающим хвостиком, пока он не заорал, что запаяет ему все до единой дырки в маске.

Закончили они пьянкой на палубе — Кид завалился головой на колени к Киллеру и, не переставая смеяться и икать, спросил — думал ли тот в детстве, что они доберутся так далеко? До такой награды, до этого острова?

— Чаще всего я думаю, что ты сумасшедший, знаешь? Этот смех пугает.

— Кто бы говорил. Дельфин, блядь. Эхолокация как выход из любой ситуации, — Кид засмеялся еще громче.

— Давай притормозим, — Киллер потянулся и схватил еще не допитую бутылку, сунул в горло трубочку. — Вчерашняя наводка. Думаю, стоит оставить всех в живых.

— Зачем?

— Хотя бы попробуем, — пожал плечами Киллер и с мерзким звуком присосался к бутылке. — Ты слишком вспыльчивый.

— Бля! Кто бы гово… Хорошо, не проблема, оставим всех в живых, просто подплывём и вежливо попросим отдать груз, — Кид выхватил бутылку и сделал глоток, поперхнулся и закашлялся. — Раскланяемся и разойдёмся. Это я могу.

Потому что нихуя он не вспыльчивый.

***

Ветер дул в лицо, и он прикрыл глаза.

На торговом корабле бегали в панике. Как муравьи, если пнуть муравейник. Но муравьёв Кид уважал больше — они всегда сопротивлялись: нападали, кусали, защищали своё, не обращая внимания на любые потери. Не то что эти.

Неудачники, которым пообещали не трогать корабль, если они сами соберут и передадут груз, метались, пытаясь угодить. Угодить пиратам, охуеть просто, этот мир обдолбался и сгнивал, как наркоман на помойке. Их капитан лебезил и заискивающе улыбался, покрывался потом, промокал лоб насквозь мокрым грязно-белым платком. Киду захотелось потребовать от него большего: танец в подштанниках, жену, первенца, всю питьевую воду.

Игра в невспыльчивых пиратов была ебать какой тяжёлой.

Ветер усилился и яростно ударил по лицу, принеся с собой запах машинного масла, дерева и неприятностей. Металла. Кид еще не мог увидеть чужой корабль, но уже чувствовал его.

— У нас гости.

Вайя молча подал ему бинокль — из-за рифа как раз появился корабль, — сначала Кид флаг не узнал. Просто тыква какая-то. Но тут предвкушение накатило горячей волной, и он оскалился.

Фокусник.

— Ну охуеть, какая встреча, — Кид сунул бинокль обратно, не глядя, и, оттолкнув все пиздевшего выпердыша-капитана, прошёл к фок-мачте.

Удивления не было. В груди запекло, смех собирался в горле, мечтая вырваться наружу, и он сжал дрожащие пальцы в кулаки, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Капитан? — Хит дёрнул его за рукав, вырывая из омута фантазий о светлых волосах в крови. — Готовить пушки?

— Нет.

Киллер подобрался, скрестил руки на груди, всем видом выражая недоумение — были бы на маске брови, поднял бы.

Будь вообще у Киллера брови.

Хорошо, хоть пока осуждающую мину не скорчил — Кид действительно заебался быть спокойным и рассудительным. На редкость хуевые два дня.

— Считай, что у меня предчувствие.- Пальцы задрожали сильнее. Кид выбросил вперёд руку, отпуская себя, и поднял пушечное ядро, под кожей забегала ласковая щекотка. Сила бурлила в нем, и он захохотал, не в состоянии остановиться.

Корабль шёл быстро, не только за счёт ветра. Уже видны были балахонные пятна команды.

— Поприветствуем прибывших, — Кид прикинул расстояние и оттолкнул ядро. Мощно и ровно. Идеально. Он мог швыряться снарядами раза в два быстрее любой пушки, о которой он знал. А знал он много. Собирал, разбирал и изобретал.

На носу чужого корабля мелькнуло белое пятно, и ядро вспыхнуло, разрываясь. Ветер принёс запах гари и пороха.

Кид выдрал бинокль из рук тихо подошедшего Вайи, его вечная предусмотрительность просто выбешивала, поднёс к глазам и успел увидеть, как Фокусник прячет меч в ножны. Невозмутимо и спокойно. Балахоны смотрели на него как на божество.

Блядский обезьян стоял по левому борту.

Розовое пятно его ебланской маски все приближалось и приближалось. Гипнотизировало. Кид заскрипел зубами и с трудом отвёл взгляд.

— Хокинс, — он растянул губы в улыбке, надеясь, что помада не размазалась. — Не узнал сразу, ты выглядишь по-другому, когда не вымазан в крови.

Фокусник посмотрел на него и молча пожал плечами. Светлые пряди развевались по ветру.

— Это наша добыча, — в ушах шумела кровь, но Кид старался говорить медленно и ровно, не слыша и не видя мира вокруг, концентрируясь на треугольниках татуировок — недвижимых, словно на лице мертвеца.

— Может быть, — глубокий холодный голос зазвучал так неожиданно, что Кид не выдержал и захохотал, задирая голову. Балахоны уставились на него, как на умалишённого, но на них ему уж точно было похуй.

— Посмотрим, — Фокусник продолжил так же холодно и ровно, под его руками взвились лозы, на которые он начал развешивать карты с синими рубашками. Так сосредоточенно, будто там действительно можно было что-то увидеть. Кид слышал про его заёбы с процентами много раз, но смотреть на застывшие непонятные лозы с наколотыми на них картами было интересно.

Успокаивающе.

Он вздохнул и приблизился к борту, чтобы рассмотреть получше. За спиной памятником мирового недоумения застыл Киллер.

Внезапно Фокусник хмыкнул, разрывая повисшую над морем тишину.

— Уходим, — он мгновенным движением собрал карты.

Балахоны суетились.

Фокусник смотрел Киду в глаза.

Когда корабль развернулся, на его лице промелькнула улыбка.

— Сука, — Кид проводил взглядом удаляющееся судно и рявкнул: — Чего ждём?

Торгаши отмерли и забегали, резвее чем в начале.

— Годная добыча, капитан, — прокомментировал Вайя, — специи сейчас дорогие, плюс прибыль. Хорошая наводка.

Ящики перетаскивали на корабль, гора на палубе снова начала расти. После каждой ходки интуиция Кида вопила все громче. Предчувствуя что-то важное, новое, определяющее.

— Меня бесит этот корабль, — он развернулся к Киллеру. — Что-то тут не то.

— Блядь, Кид, ты не можешь просто, блядь, просто блядь.

— Что-то. Тут. Не то, — громко и чётко повторил Кид. — Нужно быстрее толкнуть все это, — он пнул ближайший ящик. — Ты видел его улыбку?

— Но… — дрожащий капитан открыл рот, наверное, его интуиция тоже вопила все громче и громче.

И Кид не выдержал.

— Да закрой ты рот! — ближайший меч взлетел и со смачным чавком проткнул надоедливого дебила. Тонкая струйка крови побежала из его рта вниз, на белый мундир. Надо же какой чистюля. Был.

— Считай, что я проспорил, — Кид хлопнул Киллера по плечу. — В порту куплю тебе выпить. И набор трубочек.

***

Они потеряли на срочной продаже. Не зря Кид всегда ненавидел хитрожопых барыг с узенькими маслянистыми глазками. 

Если бы не Вайя, они получили бы еще меньше. Этот человек просто нереально любил деньги. Деньги, трезубец и колготки в сеточку.

Киду интересно, что увидел Фокусник в своих картах. И увидел ли. Или это был просто развод, на который он попался.

Именно так его жизнь окончательно и пошла по пизде. Где-то и когда-то там. Среди мыслей о Фокуснике.

Ёбаная гадалка.

***

— Ты меня наебал, — Кид отодвинул стул, развернул его и уселся, опираясь на спинку.

Фокусник неспеша дожевал, вытер рот салфеткой и аккуратно сложил приборы на тарелку.

— Капитан Кид, я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, — он поднял от стола глаза мороженой рыбы и тяжело вздохнул, словно разговаривал с куском идиота. — Возможно, вам стоит обратиться к кому-то другому.

— Но я все равно куплю тебе выпить, — Киду хотелось подраться. Хотелось намотать на руку светлые волосы и впечатать это лицо в столешницу. Раз. Второй. И еще пару.

Размазать кровавую юшку по белой скатерти.

— Мы неплохо заработали, — но он держался. На этот раз держался.

Фокусник поднял бровь и чуть склонил голову набок.

— Рад за вас. — «Я знаю, что ты лоханулся» повисло над ними. — Очень любезно с вашей стороны отметить это с нами.

— Не вопрос, — Кид махнул рукой, подзывая официанта. Остальные посетители отмерли и зашумели, поняв, что драки не будет.

На следующее утро они проснулись в разгромленном трактире: маска Киллера расписана нецензурщиной, очки Кида разбиты, как и все окна, а время отплытия похерено.

— Корабли с рудников нами упущены, капитан, — укор в голосе Вайи вкручивался в похмельную голову, как сверло. — На острове уже говорят о том, что после Хокинса там остались только щепки на воде.

— Проклятый ублюдок, — просипел Кид и прилёг на чудом уцелевший стол.

Проклятый занимательный ублюдок. Может, он действительно что-то нагадал.

***

Он вышел из магазина, и народ начал разбегаться. Мелкий, абсолютно зашуганный городок. Будто сейчас он бросит все свои дела и начнёт убивать их прямо на центральной улице, громко хохоча и разбрасывая части тел.

Конечно, он мог и так, но, пожалуй, таки не тогда — ему просто нужно было купить новый паяльник. Продавец пытался отдать все паяльники, что были в лавке, бесплатно, лишь бы он побыстрее свалил, но мелочность Кид презирал. Чудные слухи пошли бы — а вы слышали про пиратов Кида? Про тех, что крадут паяльники? Это еще что — они недавно за овец принялись.

Замечтавшись о новых тёплых носках из шерсти — остров был холодноват, хорошо хоть зимний сезон закончился, — Кид не сразу заметил, что сбоку кто-то пристроился, чётко попадая в его размашистый шаг.

— Опять ты?

Фокусник нёс бумажный пакет с надписью «Все для ванны», из которого торчали разноцветные бутылочки, наверняка, шампуни, гели, крема и прочая пидорская хуйня. С такими-то волосами.

— Весна, — казалось, этим он хотел сказать нечто большее, но Кид прижимал к себе новый паяльник, думал о нем и не понимал, что именно.

— Весна — это заебись, — он дёрнул плечом, и они просто пошли к пристани.

Народ разбегался еще активнее. Было весело.

***

На берегу горели костры, на которых жарились свиные туши. Звенели бутылки, раздавались крики и вопли. На берегу отрывались пираты.

Кид в душе не ебал, что происходило. Почему там отрывалась его команда с командой Фокусника. Как это получилось. И даже Киллер был там, среди толпы балахонников.

— Ла-ла-ла-лай… — ебланы еще и петь пытались.

Он допил ром и швырнул пустую бутылку под ближайший куст. Бухло всегда делало мир понятнее и проще.

— Юстасс, — раздалось из темноты, и от неожиданности он икнул. — Не забывай о манерах.

— Что?

— Юстасс, не забывай о манерах, — терпеливо повторил Фокусник и присел рядом. Имя в его исполнении звучало ровно и холодно, как и все слова. Никакого шипения. Юстасс.

Просто Юстасс.

— Бэзил, — покатал во рту Кид и демонстративно забросил ногу на ногу. — Присоединяйся. А, ты уже.

Бэ-зил. Бэзил.

— Благодарю за приглашение.

— Не за что, — ответил непонятно с чего начинающий беситься Кид и отвернулся — костёр осветил нелепую фигуру, несущую огромный окорок, — и от неожиданности он спросил вслух: — Почему кот?

Тот дёрнул ушами, но не обернулся, окорок однозначно был интереснее.

— Медведей там уже не было, — тихо засмеялся Бэзил, и от этого смеха, внезапного и низкого, по коже побежали мурашки. Без всякого металла.

Кот устроился возле Киллера, и Кид заволновался, у Киллера иногда были проблемы с новыми знакомствами. И со старыми тоже, по правде.

— Не стоит переживать, — Бэзил протянул ему новую, полную бутылку. — Котики успокаивают.

— Да ты, блядь, шутишь.

— Я никогда не шучу.

И глядя в его ровное, как маска, лицо, отхлёбывая предложенный им ром, Кид подумал, что, возможно, котики действительно успокаивают. Ведь возможно.

***

При следующей встрече он всмотрелся в Бэзила и поначалу не поверил своим глазам. Мешала маленькая проблема — ведь теперь Кид думал о котиках постоянно.

Он думал о котиках очень много. Часто.

Ему ужасно не нравилось думать о котиках. Но думать о Бэзиле было еще хуже.

— Это кошачья шерсть у тебя на… — Кид начал ржать и никак не мог остановиться. Вот почему команду нужно выбирать тщательнее. Чёрная шерсть на белом плаще, охуеть просто. — Серьёзно?

Бэзил отступил назад и посмотрел раздражённо, Кид точно знал, что раздражённо, пусть в лице тот и не изменился. И молча ушёл.

***

Через несколько недель Кид начал жалеть о том смехе. Чего стоило промолчать, знал же, что Бэзил чопорный зануда, не любящий шутки.

В день, когда он раскаялся окончательно и решил залить херовы сожаления и скуку в кабаке, Бэзил как ни в чем не бывало присел рядом.

— Всегда все знаешь, — сообщил ему Кид. — Херова гадалка.

— Вы все умрёте, — ответил Бэзил и грустно улыбнулся.

Команды замерли в объятиях братания, в глазах у всех плескался ужас.

— Прекрасный капитан Хокинс, который никогда не издевается над людьми, не шутит и просто лучший из Сверхновых, — исправился Кид и придвинул к Бэзилу бутылку вина, как знал просто, что заказывать.

— Тогда умрёте не сегодня.

Все отмерли и продолжили тискаться. И это его, Кида, жизнь.

***

Он даже не сомневался, что когда они подплывут к берегу, знакомый корабль уже будет там пришвартован.

— Капитан в каюте. — Встречать его выйдет ёбаная макака. А Бэзил — будет в ванной, где и проводит большую часть своей жизни. И действительно. Он лежал в пене и читал: волосы собраны растрёпанными пучками на затылке, ноги вытянуты, с удивительно тонких лодыжек капает на пол.

— Что ты читаешь? — Кид подошёл ближе и присел на колченогий низкий табурет.

— Настоящее и прошедшее, вероятно, наступят в будущем, как будущее наступало в прошедшем, — прочитал вслух Бэзил и перевернул страницу.

— Опять эти твои завтрашние заёбы.

— По крайней мере я умею читать.

— Ха-ха, как смешно.

— Я никогда…

— … не шучу, — закончил фразу Кид и засмеялся. — Знаю. Ты бы реже это повторял.

— Я не часто повторяюсь, — Бэзил отложил книгу и встал, — понимаешь, я-то умею считать.

Пенная вода стекала с его тела, пока он невозмутимо стоял посреди ванны, под пристальным взглядом Кида, стирая капли ладонями.

— Полотенце.

— Не командуй, — огрызнулся Кид и встал, прихватив махровое фиолетовое полотенце, кто-то очень любил фиолетовый. Он подошёл ближе и провёл по груди Бэзила. Фиолетовое на белом. Сердце пыталось сломать ребра и выпрыгнуть, но он лишь продолжил аккуратно вытирать нежную кожу, даже на вид нежную, не такую, как у него.

Руки. Плечи. Живот. Бедра.

— Спасибо, — Бэзил оперся о его плечо и легко ступил на пол, абсолютно бесстыже и спокойно. Вынул заколки — светлая волна вырвалась, волосы упали лёгкими кудряшками.

— Плохо спал сегодня, — тихо пожаловался Кид. — Кошмары. Всю ночь ёбаные пони бегали по кругу.

Бэзил покачал головой и потрогал его лицо. Прохладной рукой, пахнущей чем-то чистым и хрустальным. Кид потянулся к волосам, преследующим его, — они были гладкими и тонкими, ускользали, и он наматывал их на пальцы, не до конца уверенный, что все происходит на самом деле.

— Эта помада отвратительна.

Для одного дня оскорблений было достаточно. Кид схватил волосы в кулак и дёрнул, впился в узкий, такой невыразительный рот, укусил, раскрыл губы, протолкнул язык внутрь. Стараясь посильнее запачкать.

Через секунду, или минуту, или пять, Бэзил отстранился, положил свою большую ладонь Киду на щеку.

— Еще и горчит, — развернулся и отошёл к шкафу. — Выметайся. Мы отплываем.

***

— Ты встречался с Дрейком? — спросил Кид, ему было плохо, тошно и грустно. — Я точно знаю, что ты встречался с Дрейком. Нахуя кому-то добровольно с ним встречаться?

Пол был твёрдым, слишком твёрдым, ему не нравилось.

— Может, ты со мной хотя бы поговоришь? — он заглянул в узкое горлышко бутылки. С последнего раза ничего не изменилось — она снова оказалась пуста. Кид был самым невезучим пиратов в мире. И Бэзил с ним не разговаривал.

— Ты моя лань, блядь, не то, — он собрался с мыслями и исправился: — Как можно быть таким жестоким?

Положил бутылку на бок и толкнул — звеня, она прокатилась по каюте и стукнулась о ногу сидящего за столом Бэзила.

— Ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок.

Кид показал язык его спине.

— Все наши признания — это было ничего для тебя? — лёг на спину и обратился к потолку. — Все слова, что ты мне говорил? Что ты скажешь на это?

— Скажу Мару, чтобы он перестал таскать тебе свои дрянные романы.

— Котики успокаивают как могут, — буркнул Кид, ему нравились книжонки Мару, особенно серия про приключения Жози. Весёлой девкой она была, изобретательной. Кое-что не самое хитровыебнутое они даже попробовали.

Он перевернулся на бок и начал разглядывать напряжённую спину Бэзила, тот тоже психовал, хоть и старательно делал вид, что пишет очень важное письмо, читает очень важные документы, а если не просмотреть вон те важные счета, то все Мировое Правительство сдохнет в муках. Что, между прочим, было бы просто заебись.

Тишина напрягала. И зачем все-таки было встречаться с уродом Дрейком.

— Ты совсем меня не любишь? — внезапно для самого себя спросил Кид и испуганно замер — в голове прояснялось.

— Совсем, — помедлив, ответил Бэзил и перевернул страницу.

И это было обидно. То, что Бэзил его не любит, — обидно. Как будто Кида вообще могло волновать, кого и что любит эта отмороженная херова гадалка. Но это было обидно. Больно. И главное — сам спросил.

Блядь. Блядь.

Он влип. Захотелось вскочить, убежать и никогда больше об этом не думать.

— Юстасс, — Бэзил наконец-таки повернулся и теперь смотрел своим обычным, заебавшим, спокойным взглядом. — Мне действительно нужно закончить, правда. Подожди немного, хорошо? И потом мы поговорим.

— Угу, — разговаривать уже не хотелось, но, наверное, стоило это сделать. А все ебанат Дрейк виноват. Кид улыбнулся, представляя их следующую встречу в кровавых подробностях. И чуть громче повторил: — Угу. Ты скоро? Мне скучно.

— Скоро, — Бэзил даже смог ему улыбнуться и немного неуверенно спросил: — Помнишь, ты хотел познакомиться с моей, хм, другой командой?

О да, Кид хотел. Настолько, что собрался и встал на ноги — все шаталось, херова качка, даже в порту, — подошёл ближе и рухнул на задницу у ног Бэзила. Тот взъерошил ему волосы и провёл пальцем по следам от очков, весь день Кид возился в мастерской и на лице остались розовые полосы.

— Смотри, — он вытянул руку. Ткань рубашки разошлась, на мгновение оголяя бледную кожу, но тут кожа стала расходиться тоже — тончайшим разрезом, открывая ярко-красную середину. Киду захотелось блевануть, но он смотрел, не отрываясь, — на сухожилия, вены, мускулы, мелькнувшую белизну кости.

На мясо, из которого вылезали нелепые соломенные фигурки, подтягиваясь хилыми ручками, и, шатаясь, вставали на куцые ножки. Плоть смыкалась, закрывалась за ними, как двери.

— Вот, — Бэзил посмотрел, как последняя, десятая кукла, с фиолетовым бантиком на шее, подошла к Киду и дотронулась до его колена, и отвернулся к столу. — Развлекайтесь.

Кид медленно, немного опасаясь, вытянул палец и погладил ближайшую куколку. Солома была тёплой и сухой, чуть шершавой и ломкой.

Сплетаясь непропорционально длинными ручками-ниточками, куклы обступили его и начали кружить хороводом — синие, зелёные, жёлтые ленточки, ленточки всех-всех возможных цветов сливались в одно и распадались на разное, чтобы снова слиться через мгновения.

Только кокетка в фиолетовом не захотела отпускать его палец и, вцепившись всеми конечностями, все пыталась залезть на руку. Упорная милашка.

— Мне нравится эта, — Кид подхватил куколку и посадил себе на плечо. — Я оставлю её себе?

— Хорошо, — после долгого молчания согласился Бэзил.

***

Он назвал её — Тихая Убийца Молли.

Куколка должна была застыть, стать просто игрушкой вдалеке от хозяина, но Кид был уверен — ночами она ходила по его каюте, а иногда и выбиралась на палубу.

После потери руки, в агонии, бреду, прикованный к кровати — единственные, кого он мог выносить рядом — она и Киллер.

***

Более-менее придя в себя, Кид сразу начал собирать протез — ничего не получалось, левой руки не хватало и хотелось выть, — он стискивал зубы, разносил мастерскую и начинал заново.

Ночами рука болела. Он пытался устроить её поудобнее, найти ту чудесную позу, в которой ноющая, постоянная боль утихнет. Но натыкался взглядом на округлую культю и понимал, что руки у него больше нет.

Утром стискивал зубы сильнее и начинал собирать новый протез.

И так — пока не получилось сносно.

Кид пытался удерживать металлическую руку силой фрукта, но как только он отвлекался — она падала, а присоединить протез напрямую к кости он не решался, механиком Кид был, но доктором — точно нет.

И он тренировался как проклятый — продержаться дольше, еще дольше, двинуть пальцами, взять паяльник и наконец-то, блядь, разобраться, что теперь стучит в моторе.

Сидя в разгромленном и немного подожжённом баре, он пытался накрасить ногти — хорошо, с губами проблем не было, но вот ногти, не Киллера же просить.

— Интересный цвет, — Бэзил опустился на последний целый стул и подпёр голову рукой, разглядывая Кида. — Пробуешь что-то новое?

— Пробую, что нашлось у официантки, — огрызнулся Кид, не поднимая головы, на Бэзила смотреть не хотелось — красивые руки, гладкая кожа, без шрамов. Светлые волосы, теперь снящиеся и в кошмарах.

Бэзил убрал локоть со стола и медленно развернулся, смотря в угол у стойки — того, что было барной стойкой. Под остатками которой лежала мёртвая официантка — с проломленной головой и вытекшими на пол мозгами. В изорванном платье, оголяющем грудь.

— Перестань, это не мы, — Кид поморщился и сплюнул. — Какие-то ублюдки до нас, вон, голова одного лежит.

— Я и не сомневался, — Бэзил забрал у него баночку лака и резким движением словил правую руку. Погладил напряжённые костяшки, устроил раскрытой ладонью на столе и провёл кисточкой по ногтю среднего пальца. — Зачем это делать? Так безвкусно.

— А патлы до жопы — это так по-пидорски.

— Кид, — из кухни появился Киллер и сразу же заполнил зал отборным, забористым осуждением.

— Тебе можно, ты у нас особенный.

Бэзил покачал головой и тихо засмеялся. Ногти были накрашены идеально.

Ночью он пришёл к Киду в каюту: мазал все еще горящие шрамы травяной мазью, прижимался — холодный, с длинными гладкими волосами, что скользили теперь между пальцами только одной руки. И когда Кид заснул, то у него не болело ничего и не было никаких кошмаров.

А когда он проснулся — Бэзил сидел на краю кровати, а в пятне лунного света кружилась Тихая Убийца Молли.

— Ты скоро привыкнешь.

— Уж надеюсь, — Кид потянулся и скинул одеяло на пол. — Ты знаешь, что будет дальше?

— Знаю, чего ты хочешь, — Бэзил кивнул на мятую газетную кучу. — Ты думаешь об альянсе, хочешь собрать альянс. Альянсы работают, Юстасс-я.

— Только не с этим придурком, у него в команде — медведь, а сам он — похож на панду.

— Не волнуйся, мы найдём кого-то, кто раздражает тебя еще больше, — Бэзил развернулся и повалил Кида на кровать.

— Только не макаку, я тебя умоляю.


End file.
